Professeur et assistant mais ça n'empeche rien !
by lighty kun
Summary: Les leçons ne sont pas toujours faciles à suivre, hein Darren ? Le Cirque du Freak est la propriété de Darren Shan, je ne fais que laisser libre cour à mon imagination de fangirl :3 Cette fic est une histoire de yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, ne regardez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus on est d'accord ...?
1. être attentif en classe

- Et donc c'est pourquoi, Darren, il est important que tu te prépare a dormir uniquement le jou-...  
Darren est ce que tu écoute ce que je te dis ?

- Mh ? Hein quoi ?!

Le jeune homme sortit de sa torpeur en sursautant. Non, il n'avait rien écouté, n'avait rien retenu, n'avait rien appris donc mais au fond, ça, il s'en fichait...  
Car il y'avait une chose à laquelle il avait vraiment fait attention...

- "À votre fichue belle gueule, vos magnifique gestes, vos superbes yeux émeraudes, vos muscles éclairés par la lune, votre voix si chaude et - AARGH mais c'est même pas possible d'être aussi bien foutu enfin !"  
Ça c'est que le jeune brun pensait mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut:  
- Euh- j-je suis désolé monsieur Crepsley, dit il en baissant les yeux, priant pour que son mentor ne remarque pas ses joues rougies par la gêne.  
- Si tu es vraiment désolé alors redis moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux s'il te plait Darren, et pas en tachant de m'éviter comme un lâche, lâcha t'il avec un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-moqueur.

" damn you monsieur Crepsley !"  
L'adolescent inspira un grand coup et leva ses grands yeux bleus vers ceux de son professeur, et ...  
Se bloqua complètement.

Impossible de se détacher du regard de son aîné, ses yeux semblait le déshabiller, le dévorer juste là où il se tenait. C'était le genre de regard qui faisait fondre toutes les filles un peu bêtes, et Darren s'en foutait bien s'il avait l'air complètement débile en ce moment. Car ce regard était seulement pour lui pour l'instant, il avait complètement oublié les excuses qu'il devait présenter à son professeur...

Et ce n'est pas ledit professeur qui s'en plaindrait !

"Ses beaux yeux bleus, ses joues rougies, sa petite bouche rose entrouverte, son teint de geisha et ses mèches noires brillantes qui lui tombent délicatement devant les yeux...  
A t-il la moindre idée de combien il est sexy ? Surtout pour des vampires si peu accoutumés à une beauté comme la sienne ? Sait il combien de vampires j'ai juré de tué en les entendant se raconter leurs fantasmes à propos de MON jeune apprentit ? Non ... Il n'en sait rien et ça le rend encore plus attirant...  
Par tous les Dieux des vampires ! Est ce que je le fixe depuis tout ce temps ?!"

Sans perdre son masque froid et dur, Larten articula lentement:  
- Eh bien Darren, ces excuses ?

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir compris ce que lui disait son maître, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu quoi que ce soit.  
Tout ce a quoi il pensait était concentré sur le visage de son professeur, et les battements effrénés de son cœur qui réclamait l'autre homme sous peine de le lâcher complètement.  
Le brun, ne tenant plus, se leva et, encerclant son mentor de ses bras, pressa leurs torses et leurs lèvres ensemble.  
Complètement sous le choque, l'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la bouche si douce de Darren, il se calma instantanément.

Larten laissa l'envie prendre le contrôle de son corps et plaça délicatement ses mains autour des hanches de son assistant, n'osant aller plus bas ou même les bouger de leur emplacement de peur que le baiser ne prenne fin.  
Le plus jeune avait fermé les yeux et passait sa bouche humide contre celle de l'autre homme, frottant, caressant, laissant parcourir sa langue comme pour apposer sa marque sur les lèvres du vampire.

Lorsque Darren laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper, Larten, maintenant ,complètement détendu, en profita pour resserrer sa prise autour de la taille de l'adolescent et forcer sa langue à aller rencontrer sa conjointe, intensifiant ainsi ses gémissements et ceux du garçon.

Le vampire et son assistant semblait au paradis, le monde autours d'eux avait disparu dans un délicieux ballet de plaisir fou et incessant, rythmé par les caresses brûlantes de leurs corps en ébullition.

Darren fronça ses sourcils : les vêtements les empêchaient d'être plus proches et ils détestaient ça !  
Tout en suçotant la langue de son mentor, Darren déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise.  
Larten, sentant son assistant s'éloigner de son torse ne pût le supporter et recolla leur hanches l'une contre l'autre.  
Lorsqu'ils sentirent leur sexes en semi-érection se frotter mutuellement à travers les tissus, les deux hommes lâchèrent un gémissement plus lourd que les autres. Toutes ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour le jeune homme qu'était Darren ! Il avait l'impression qu'une décharge de bien être se dispersait dans son corps a partir de son sexe.  
Prenant son courage a deux mains, il murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de l'autre homme :  
- Mr Cr- Crepsley... Je... P-plus, s'il vous plait...  
- Avec plaisir... Darren.

Sur ce, le vampire plaqua violemment son jeune apprentie contre un des murs de sa caravane, ce dernier lâchant un petit cri mi-effrayé, mi-exciter par la domination qu'avait son mentor sur lui.  
Pendant ce temps, Larten était déjà en train de jeter sa cape dans un coin de la pièce, et dévorant son apprentie avec des yeux assombries par la luxure, il ouvrit d'un coup sec la chemise qui lui cachait le corps du jeune homme qu'il convoitait tant et laissa glisser sa main sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant des gémissements lubriques et aiguës qu'il l'excitèrent au plus haut point.  
Le visage rougi et les yeux  
mi-clos, Darren se sentait totalement livré a son professeur, et il priait pour que rien ne vienne arrêter ce moment...

Larten se releva et ,délaissant l'entrejambe de son élève, s'empara de ses hanches et le coinça entre lui et le mur afin que leur sexes ,maintenant complètement dressés, se pressent et se frottent l'un contre l'autre.  
Mais alors que Darren finit de déboutonner la chemise de son professeur et de caresser son torse glabre et pâle...  
Ils furent interrompus par Mr Tall, qui venait d'entrer !

Darren et Larten arrêtèrent immédiatement leur caresses et fixaient maintenant l'autre homme a l'entrée de la porte qui lui n'avait même pas perdu son expression calme et serein, distinctement il dit:  
- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais j'avais un travail à confier à Darren... Mais cela peut attendre...

Darren était tellement gêné qu'il ne savait même plus comment se tenir.  
Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il venait d'atterrir du septième ciel et qu'il se rendait maintenant compte de la situation dans laquelle il était avec son professeur il y'a quelques secondes à peine.  
Aussi rouge que la cape de Larten, en tas au fond de la pièce, il balbutia d'une toute petite voix:  
- Euuh oui ! J-je veux dire ... C-c'est bon j-je viens tout de s-suite...  
M-monsieur Tall...

Il referma sa chemise d'une main et après un coup d'œil timide vers son mentor, affichant a nouveau un visage calme et composé, il se dirigea vers la sortie comme un automate, et une fois dehors finis par courir le plus vite possible de la caravane du vampire...


	2. avouons le

- Je suppose que je vous ai dérangé lors d'une leçon très importante, n'est ce pas Larten ?

Le vampire ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant reboutonner sa chemise et retrouver un peu plus de dignité devant son ami, l'air tout de même bien gêné. Puis lorsque ce fut chose faite il répondit, un peu rouge:

- J-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé Hibernius...  
J'ai complètement perdu la raison ! Darren est mon élève, et pourtant je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'arrêter...  
Il faut dire que...  
- Que ...?  
- Que ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça..., souffla t'il d'un air las.  
- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai dérangé plus que je ne le pense ?

Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs Hibernius serait déjà mort trois fois... En tout cas si on se base sur le regard du vampire !  
Mais par respect pour son ami, c'est une voix (un peu trop) calme qui s'éleva:

- Non ... Ne t'inquiètes pas Hibernius...Je parlerai à Darren et nous verrons de quoi il retourne voilà tout.

L'autre homme prit un air pensif et un petit sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris tu comme ça, Hibernius ?

Finalement le sourire taquin devient un fou rire fort et moqueur, qui faillit faire trembler les murs de la caravane. Plié en deux, une main sur la tête et l'autre se tenant le ventre, Mr Tall s'exclama:

-Ha ha Haa ! Je suis vraiment désolé Larten !  
Je suis pourtant bien placé pour savoir que ça fait longtemps que tu "rêvais" de cette occasion !

"Entrailles de Charva ! Il ne m'a quand même pas entendu me..."  
- D-De quoi parles tu Hibernius ...?  
Articula t'il l'air grave.

- Eh bien je veux dire que je t'ai entendu te- hmmph !  
Larten avait étouffer le reste de la phrase en écrasant sa main contre la bouche de Mr Tall.

-C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris je t'en pris tais toi Hibernius !  
L'autre homme répondit avec un rire a peine dissimuler, puis repoussant d'un geste fluide la main du vampire il annonça encore le sourire au lèvres:  
- Aller vas ! J'arrête de t'embêter mon pauvre ami. Mais tu devrais vraiment aller lui parler sans tarder, il doit être dans tout ses états en ce moment...

À ces mots, Larten sursauta, avec tout ça il n'avait pas pensé à Darren.  
Il devait être complètement perdu.

Le vampire s'excusant brièvement auprès de son ami et sortit rapidement de la caravane regardant a droite et a gauche avant de décider de bifurquer à droite en direction de la roulotte de Darren et Evra.

Pendant ce temps, Le jeune semi-vampire était effondré sur son hamac, tourné vers le mur et ne savait pas quoi faire entre pleurer, se sentir gêné ou paniquer à l'idée de revoir son mentor...  
"Mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?! J'ai ... J'- J'ai littéralement ...  
Sauté sur Mr Crepsley ! Moi ! Un homme ! Avec un autre homme ! Et j'ai aimé ça... Enfin bon je le savais que je l'aime mais... Mais comment ai je pu faire ÇA enfin ?!  
Oh non il doit sûrement être furieux ! ... Ou honteux de mon comportement... Ou alors indigné ?"

L'envie de vomir le saisit, la peur lui fit tourner la tête et le stress lui fit pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il voulait mourir pour ne plus jamais avoir à regarder son professeur en face. Mais il savait que ce serait la honte suprême et que l'autre homme perdrait tout estime de lui.

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Il devrait a un moment ou l'autre faire face au vampire et lui avouer des sentiments...  
Ainsi que lui présenter ses excuses pour sa conduite.

"Quoique... Il ne m'a pas repoussé...  
Au contraire, pensa t'il avec un petit sourire, il avait même l'air...  
Enthousiaste en fait.  
Non ! Non ne commence pas a délirer Shan ! Enlève toi cette idée de la tête il n'y a pas moyen que Mr Crepsley t'aime aussi ! Ce n'est même pas envisageable !  
Il- il a du le faire dans un moment de faiblesse ou p-par manque... J-je sais pas mais il ne peut y'avoir que ça !

Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Darren..."  
Alors que le sourire du jeune adolescent s'évaporait il entendit des pas derrière lui, et une voix.

- Darren... Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle...

Le semi-vampire se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver devant son mentor.

- Mr Cresley ! J-je je ... Euuh je ... Enfin je veux dire...  
- Darren calme toi...

Larten leva délicatement le menton du jeune homme pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Le vampire bien qu'embarrassé, parvint a rester calme tandis que le jeune homme en face de lui était rouge, essoufflé et que son cœur battait a tout rompre.

- Darren, regarde moi... Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarrassé...  
Mais il faut que tu saches que je ...  
Je ne regrette pas cette expérience.  
- C-c'est a dire ?

Le vampire inspira un grand coup:

- Je t'aime Darren... J-je sais que je suis censé être ton professeur mais je n'y peux rien...

- QUOI ?!, s'écria Darren.  
- Darren je sais que ça doit être un choc ! J-j suis désolé de te mettre dans cette position mais...  
Tu dois comprendre que mes sen- hmmm ?!

Larten n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car deux lèvres possessives s'étaient posés sur les siennes alors que deux bras s'enroulaient autour de son torse.  
Le vampire repoussa l'adolescent et le regarda hagard.

- Attendez ! V-vous m'aimez ? Vraiment ?  
Décontenancé pas son élève le vampire articula :  
- O-oui Darren ... Je t'aime.

Un sourire timide vient fleurir le visage de l'adolescent et rouge de honte et de plaisir il murmura doucement :  
- Moi aussi je vous aime mr Crepsley ...

Le cœur battant l'autre homme le regarda comme s'il lui avait fait une demande en mariage.

- Je... Je ne peux pas le croire... Darren tu... M'aime ?  
- oui... Monsieur...

Larten leva les yeux vers son élève et s'avança vers lui, presque hésitant.  
Puis après avoir placé ses bras autour des épaules de Darren il scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un tendre et long baiser. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune adolescent pleins d'hormones pour répondre au baiser avec plus d'ardeur, il plaça alors ses mains sur les pectoraux de son mentor, il les faisait descendre jusqu'à ses abdos puis remonter a nouveau, comme pour inviter le vampire a aller plus loin inconsciemment.  
Les caresses de Darren ayant obtenu l'effet voulu, Larten descendit ses mains sur les hanches de son assistant pour les coller contre les siennes et frotter leur érections naissantes l'une contre l'autre. Encore inexpérimenté, Darren ne pût retenir un faible gémissement qui parvint aux oreilles du vampire.

- Darren tu veux qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure ?  
- O-oui mais faites doucement... C'est ma première fois; murmura le jeune adolescent, les yeux baissés vers le sol.  
- Je ferai doucement ne t'inquiètes pas...

Entre deux baisers, Larten retira la chemise du semi-vampire et l'envoya voler Dieu sait où (NdA : a supposer qu'il ne regarde pas la scène xD), puis bientôt ce fut au tour du pantalon de rejoindre le sol.

Darren ne supportait plus l'attente et défit la cape du vampire en un geste, puis il balança la chemise sans même regarder ou il l'envoyait, pendant que l'autre homme retirait ses derniers vêtements.  
Darren, qui était reste en caleçon l'imita et bientôt leur deux corps nus se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, la délicieuse friction leur arrachant de légers gémissements.  
Larten tout en continuant à embrasser son élève, les dirigèrent vers le canapé de la tente et l'allongea dessus. Puis, doucement, ses baisers descendaient tout le long du corps de Darren :d'abord un long baiser sur le lèvres, puis dans son cou, ensuite son encolure, ses pectoraux, le ventre et enfin il traça un chemin avec sa langue jusqu'à l'entrejambe de l'ado, qui sous l'exquis contact de la langue de son maître sur cette partie si sensible de son corps, ne pût réprimer un lourd gémissement emplit d'excitation et de plaisir.  
Ainsi encouragé, le vampire prit le sexe de l'autre homme entièrement dans sa bouche, remontant de haut en bas de plus en plus vite, parfois caressant la base ou le gland avec uniquement sa langue, plongeant Darren dans un plaisir presque insoutenable. Très vite, il sentit une tension monter dans son bas-ventre et tant bien que mal tenta de prévenir son mentor pour qu'il se recule. Ce qu'après avoir fait, le vampire porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour s'en servir de lubrifiant.  
Mais avant cela il regarda son amant tendrement pour le rassurer et lui demander la permission de continuer...

- Vas-y Larten...

L'homme souffla : c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.  
Il fit pénétré un doigt lentement dans l'orifice de son partenaire, qui souffla brièvement. La douleur était supportable, mais lorsqu'un second doigt vint s'ajouter ce fut plus douloureux pour Darren qui du faire un grand effort pour se détendre, et s'habituer a cette sensation.  
Pourtant il se sentit bientôt prêt pour prendre le membre de son maître en lui.

- Je vais y'aller Darren..., murmura le vampire en embrassant le garçon.

Darren sentait son sexe s'enfoncer toujours plus profondément en lui et bien qu'il ressentait toujours une petite douleur, la sensation de son amant ne faisant plus qu'un avec lui aurait pu le faire pleurer de bonheur.  
Mais lorsque l'autre homme, enfin rentré complètement, Darren étouffa un petit cri: tout au fond de lui, son professeur avait frappait un endroit très sensible.  
- Ne te retiens pas Darren...

Alors le jeune homme en entendant la voix profonde et chaude de son amant ne pût plus retenir ses gémissements et des cris de plaisirs.  
L'homme allait et venait dans son corps frappant son point G a une vitesse que seul un vampire pourrait atteindre, et ça le rendait presque fou.  
- Aah ! Han~ p-plus !  
- Darren j-je vais ...

Le jeune homme comprit ce qu'il voulait dire...

- Vas-y...

Larten eut le temps de refaire deux vas et viens dans le corps de son élève avant de se déverser en lui.  
A la sensation du sperme de son amant couler pour la première fois dans son corps, Darren éjacula a son tour en criant son plaisir.

Cinq minutes de silence plus tard, les yeux levés vers le plafond, nus cote a cote, Larten murmura doucement, comme s'il avait peur de se réveiller d'un rêve:  
- Je t'aime Darren... Ça fait longtemps que c'est le cas... E-et je sens que ça le sera toujours...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune semi-vampire, et il répondit;  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Larten.


End file.
